


Books

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Books

Clint liked reading.   
It was one of his hobbies.   
As a child,  
He didn't have enough money,   
But now he has an amazing collection,  
Of different stories.  
He reads in his free time.  
He burns through a book within days.  
Always hungry for more.


End file.
